wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Geyser
This is Kindred-Heart's character. Only they are entitled to use this character in any way, shape, or form; including changing anything about the character. Appearance Geyser is a pale green male SeaWing, a common colour in the tribe. The scales that plate his belly are pure white. Geyser has a darker green line of scales that goes all the way down his spine, from his snout to his tail. Geyser's wing membranes, back sail, and other webbing are an indigo-sky blue colour; as are his eyes. His glowing scales used for Aquatic are a brighter, more grassy green colour. Personality Geyser is very simple and ordinary, not one to catch one's attention. Despite this, he has always worked hard to be admirable, especially to his children. Geyser has surprising wisdom about certain things, like caring for others physically and emotionally. There have been a few times when Geyser has let others down, specifically his mate, Flood. Geyser often tries too hard to impress everyone; including love interests, when he should have only one. Thanks to this, there was a time when he was left with no one to love. He's one to quickly understand his mistakes, but also to put himself down further because of them. He desires others to be genuine but is unable to detect it at first, needing them to show consistency in their encouragement. He's had insomnia in recent times due to his past mistakes, unstable stress levels, and being aware of his self-proclaimed-irrational trust issues; because he's been untrustworthy in the past. History Geyser was hatched during the War of SandWing Succession, although it ended before he reached adulthood, so he never needed to fight for their cause. At home though, his father was a soldier for the SeaWings, and his mother often wasn't around, being busy on the queen's council, so Geyser learned to tend to his father's wounds. After the war ended, and the Jade Mountain Academy was opened, Geyser's parents enrolled their son for a year, seeing potential in him. Geyser further learning the art of healing and it became his passion. Around him, however, Geyser noticed many that needed more than physical help. Geyser made it his mission to counsel others out of dark mental states, scarred by either traumas or imbalances. This was a side project to him while he was at school, his main focus making relationships. Many others were drawn to his sensitivity, and a SeaWing from another winglet had especially strong feelings for him. The SeaWing, named Flood, became quite a significant other, and the two had a beautiful, blossoming romance in-between classes. One could say that Geyser was skilled at multi-tasking considerably stressful tasks. Once the school year ended, Geyser and Flood settled down in a nice house in the SeaWing Kingdom. For a few years, Geyser had put his dream of counselling on the shelf, as he raised two dragonets with Flood. After their daughter, Gull, was hatched, things started working together for Geyser when he found out about a need in the Rainforest NightWings. Many who had fled the erupting island were growing up troubled, causing their families to be troubled as well. Geyser planned a trip there for about a year, while Flood was with another egg. He prepared all the things he might need to say, and the herbs needed to correct chemical imbalances. After the egg was laid, Geyser was ready to make his way to the rainforest and bid his family goodbye for the year-long trip. Upon his arrival, Geyser fully realized the need there; not only in the NightWings but RainWings as well. Between counselling, he would explore the rainforest and familiarize himself with as many residents as he could. He even bumped into a familiar face, a RainWing from Flood's winglet, Patience. Geyser spent most of his time catching up with Patience, finding out that she also had laid an egg that was now incubating. Geyser began to feel conflicted as he spent time with her, so he tried spending more time with patients to distract him from developing feelings for a dragoness who was not his wife. He eventually broke, the two of them growing far too close, and they decided to have a dragonet together. Geyser finished up his trip and left his patients in what he thought was a good place. Going back home to his true family, Geyser came home with a huge secret, and also to a beautiful new daughter, Wave. Two years later, Geyser planned another trip to check back on his patients, but this time, Flood wanted to come with him just to travel and see the rainforest. Geyser was incredibly nervous but found no way to convince her not to come. Upon his second arrival, many of the residents were congratulating him on being a father. Flood was confused at how his patients would know about their newest daughter, who had hatched two years ago, to begin with. Geyser fought his conscience and confessed to her. Distraught, Flood was speechless, and the two of them went to where Patience lived and met their beautiful hybrid daughter, Brook. The two dragonesses were incredibly disappointed with him, and neither wanted anything to do with him for a year. Patience, when they visited her, was incubating another egg, one from her true mate, Albedo. Patience moved to Possibility with her daughters, Joy and Brook, where Albedo and their son, Adder, lived. After Geyser's year of being ostracized from Flood and his family, during which he continued counselling others, he was accepted back home by Flood. Geyser was surprised to find that Wave had developed ugly scars thanks to an evil trick by Gull. Geyser no longer wanted to simply counsel others, he wanted to teach. Finding that the Jade Mountain Academy was rather small for Pyrrhia's needs, Geyser, Flood, Patience, and Albedo all put their differences aside and planned a new, fresh school, called the Delta Spray Academy. After a while of being a teacher, Geyser began to fail as a parent and being an active father. This stress started to affect his teaching, and then his sleep. He became an insomniac as he would continually think about mistakes in the past during dark nights. He had to take a break from teaching his students Health, and tend to his own. He wanted to catch up with his kids and their lives and give himself rest from everything. Flood simply loved and supported him, and he took time to rekindle their love. He wanted to be available if anybody needed him, but his family made him take time for himself, with Flood by his side.__FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Content (Kindred-Heart) Category:Occupation (Teacher)